She's Like The Wind
by My Love Is Pure
Summary: Songfic..She's Like The Wind.....HBP spoilers! Remus Tonks


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. The title…don't own. The song….don't own. Characters….want to take a guess…that's right! Don't own! Now about the story…

Setting: Takes place at the end of 6th book.

This is supposed to be a small piece on how Remus feels about the lovely Tonks. There are great possibilities for me to do a companion piece to this one except it will be Tonks view. If you like it then please review and tell me so. OH! I should really put this…HBP SPOILERS! SPOILERS! You don't want to know? THEN TURN BACK NOW!

_She's like the wind through my tress_

_She rides the night next to me_

Remus Lupin lay in his bed looking up silently as he heard gentle breathing next to him. His small smile was not apparent in the darkened room although you could sense that there was a sort of calmness that had not been there in quite some time. It was anything but calm times though but these two had managed to relax even if it was for just one night.

She leads me through moonlight Only to burn me with the sun 

The ex DADA professor found a specific place on the chamber's ceiling as he pondered how Nymphadora Tonks and himself had gotten to this point in their relationship.

Flashback – day before the conversation in the hospital wing after bill's attacked

"Remus?" asked the mousy haired Tonks. Her eyes met with the man's indicating that he was listening. "I- I- well I," she stammered not sure how she would be able to do this.

"Tonks you can tell me anything. I'm always here to listen," he said with a smile.

"Thank you but I don't think that's going to help me," she mumbled while jumping off the couch. Tonks began to pace back and forth finally making Remus jump up as well trying to make her stop.

"Nymphadora please tell me what is going on," he commanded gently.

The girl scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "Remus just because I love you doesn't give you the right to call me that!" Without knowing it Tonks finally said those three little words that caused her many a night's sleep.

Dumbstruck, Remus sat back onto the dusty red couch. It seemed like an eternity for poor Tonks until Lupin finally said something. "You can't love me."

Her eyes widen as she kneeled down in front of him. "Oh but I do! I truly love you Remus. I know this is all sudden but I just can't help it!" she pleaded.

Remus couldn't look her straight in the face but tried to maintain a firm tone. "You can't love me," he repeated. "I'm too old, too poor, and too dangerous."

"But…" she protested.

"No!" he finally looked at her glassy eyes. His voice softened as he said once more, "You can't love me."

End of Flashback

She's taken my heart But she doesn't know what she's done 

Remus clearly remembered that stunning conversation but at exactly what point had he realized that he was in love with her as well. He knew all along that he had been smitten with her but sometimes when your life has too many elements in it you become blind to those right in front of you. He went through the memories of the two over and over again until he figured it out.

Flashback- day after Dumbledore is killed

Tonks and Remus were staying at the Leaky Cauldron until they went to Dumbledore's funeral. It was one of the worst days in Remus' life and Tonks' for that matter. A leader was killed. Someone who had been trusted loved and admired for years.

It was at least midnight before Remus could go to sleep but it didn't last long. He quickly was woken by the sound of sobs coming from Tonks' room. He wasn't sure if he should bother the girl or just let her be. After the sobs continued for fifteen more minutes he decided he couldn't let her go on like that.

Remus wrapped his red robe over his pajamas and made his way to the room next door. Instead of knocking he quietly opened the door to see a vibrant pink haired Tonks on her bed crying into the pillow.

As if a loud noise was made Tonks head shot straight up when Remus closed the door behind him. Her hair changed back to its mousy brown before you could say "Quidditch" and the sheets were over her purple nightgown.

"What are you doing here?" she murmured, wiping her tear stained face.

"I came to see if you were alright," he took went ahead and sat down on the bed next to her. Remus wasn't exactly sure if he should lead off with talking about Dumbledore so he thought it wise to try something trivial. "Why did you change your hair back from the pink?" he asked with some amount of interest.

"Remember that girl you had a thing for? The one who worked at Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop?" she asked still crying.

"Yes but what does she have to do with anything?" he asked confused.

"I just thought that maybe, just maybe if I looked like her you could love me," she whispered. It was at that moment that Remus realized the true reason to why she was crying.

End of Flashback

A/N: Ok this is the first part to the song…..next entry will be the end of the song! Please review and tell me how you like it! I'm sorry that this part is so short but I really want to see how you guys like it!


End file.
